


A Chance Meeting

by SeraphOculus



Series: Raising Gods [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "Where's my boy? Where's my sweet boy? My sweet baby Techno", Child Technoblade, First Meeting, Found Family, Piglin!Technoblade, hydrids, minecraft as a setting, musician wilbur, parent!wilbur, wilbur raises technoblade, yes i made an entire au from one throw away line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOculus/pseuds/SeraphOculus
Summary: Wilbur tasted ash and his body warmed as his vision swirled as spots started to appear everywhere he looked. He felt nauseous as he groaned. His ears were ringing as he heard faint screaming. A horrified girl knelt beside him. Oh, so it was her yelling. The girl’s hair was a beautiful chocolate brown with matching eyes. She had crystal tears streaming down her face. She looked so young. Why was she crying?She was speaking. Wilbur could see her lips mouthing words, but he didn’t understand. Why was it so hot? Wait… wasn’t she familiar?Wilbur had to close his eyes tightly as a wave of confusion hit him. When he opened them again he was alone.He looked around and saw the piglin still running in the distance.It was chance that led Wilbur to Techno, but it was his decision to go after him and stay.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Raising Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085348
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a larger series about Wilbur and Techno growing up together and raising each other. Everyone else is still there, but I always wondered how people could be different if someone else raised them so this was born. Plus hearing Wilbur call Techno "sweet baby" was adorable! (it's from the "We Broke The Minecraft Championship (Germany Stream Highlight)" video)
> 
> Thanks RJ for letting me read this to you!

The new village Wilbur found was a fairly decent find. It had a large tavern with people coming and going all hours of the day and night, which made it a perfect place to earn a little money. It hadn't been hard to get into the tavern, Wilbur was tall for his age and looked much older than he actually was. When he first arrived the barman had only given him a once over before letting him in. Wilbur had to hide his smirk as he crossed the threshold into the homey building. He brought his guitar with him each time he came in and had set up at a table near the warm fireplace to play. He set out his empty guitar case for any tips from generous guests. It had become his seat for the day as it was usually empty when he got there, though it was the middle of the day when he would set up to be fair. The crowd was usually the thinnest during this time he found.

Wilbur had always enjoyed music and had picked it up quickly when he was younger. The guitar had been his preferred instrument since it was mobile and light weight. The size was sometimes a problem, but it was one he could work with. He had learned how to tune his guitar decently when he got it and the knowledge had only been honed as he traveled on his own.

He would take his time to set up, then sing quietly and strum as people spoke around him. Today though, things started to change, he usually made a handful of emeralds from the villagers before he had to retire for the day. It was his best source of income for now. It worked well from the corner he was playing in, it gave him enough attention without being in the way of people as they walked around. If he made too much of a fuss or someone didn’t take a liking to him being there it meant he would go hungry until he found a better village. He knew what to watch. But after a while of him playing here the barmaid made her way over to him.

She was a stout woman and she didn’t seem angry, so Wibur waited to see what she would say before he made an attempt to bolt out of here. The barman was busy not giving the woman any attention so it probably meant he wasn’t going to be thrown out.

“You’re pretty good, boy.” She said in a gruff voice. “Not as awful as I thought you would be.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Wilbur replied with fake cheer, keeping a close eye on her for any changes. “I’ve been playing for a long time. Since I was a child.”

The barmaid almost paused as she stared him down before shaking her head. Her face seemed to relax a bit as she smiled. “You’re still a child. But you don’t make much of a fuss, so I allow you to stay, and your singing has brought more people in than usual. So, I thought we can move you up front and center. This would get you more attention and that means more money for you. The bigger crowd will buy more drinks and food from me, it’s just good business. What do you say?” The barmaid asked with a raised brow.

“I’d say where do I set up?” Wilbur replied with a smile feeling a wave of relief.

True to her word, more people stopped in giving him more money than previous nights. Wilbur sang his heart out and like clockwork people began to flock to him. When given the opportunity to go all out Wilbur usually had the best success possible. People were always drawn to him.

He even started to take requests after someone left him a generous stack of emeralds. Wilbur had a pep in his step at the end as he counted his earnings, knowing he could probably play a couple more nights to have enough to comfortably make it a month without starving. He could maybe even afford a room at an inn or two, instead of sleeping outdoors, if he spent the emeralds wisely.

It wasn’t too dark yet when the crowd began to thin, so Wilbur allowed himself the night off to do a little bit of exploring before he settled down for the night. His peaceful stroll was interrupted fairly quickly though as he heard people begin to shout.

“Thief! Thief!” A man shrieked. Wilbur felt a jolt go through his body as his head snapped in the direction of the yelling. His mind screamed at him to run, to get away as quickly as possible. But he hadn’t had to steal for a while, so logically it didn’t make sense for the man to go after him. The curiosity got the better of him as his feet led him to the market. 

A butcher in a stained apron was in the street looking around frantically, he was slamming his teeth together in between his yells. There was a crowd starting to form from the commotion, but most stayed far enough away since the diraged man was waving his cleaver in the air. 

“Where did he go? Where did the monster go?” He yelled. “Did someone see where he went?”

“Who?” One asked.

“A piglin! A piglin stole a chunk of raw beef I was preparing!” The butcher shouted back.

“A piglin?” the crowd started to shift at the threat of something from the Nether somehow escaping.

“He looked malformed though, we need to find it quickly! It may be diseased.” The butcher finally put his cleaver down as people came closer. They started to form a plan to find the intruder and dispose of him. 

Wilbur’s interest peaked. An odd piglin? Where had it come from? It must be hungry to steal, and it didn’t even attack the butcher after it got caught. Why would it do that? And what did the butcher mean by malformed?

Those thoughts kept floating as he crept away. Wanting to see the creature before anyone else did. Wilbur had the advantage of being a (past) thief himself. If he had stolen food he would have done it later than it was now, the middle of the night would have been a far more perfect time than this; but, he would stay in the shadows no matter what, away from the populous. But not too far away to go into the woods since the monsters would be out. 

Wilbur made his way through the village, being as quiet as possible and listening. He would stop periodically to see if he would be able to hear any hushed breathing. He had considered about half of the perfect escape routes from the market when he heard a noise. Wilbur immediately turned between the two houses to go towards it.

He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. Piglins were strong and dangerous, well he had read that before at least. He had never seen one in real life. He had heard of people going to the Nether before and telling their tales to anyone who would listen. Some had even written books before on the topic. Most knew a little about the Nether and why no one should go there if they weren’t properly prepared. And he knew he wasn’t prepared. He only had a jacket on him, his guitar, and a small knife for protection. Wilbur suspected the puny blade would do nothing to stop a piglin.

His eyes were already adjusted to the light, but it still took him a while to finally spot the small body crouched in a shrub next to a house. The child was hunched in on himself with his head bowed low. The long hair hid the child’s face and for a moment he swore he recognized a cream colored dress and a toy doll. The whispers of a name were on his lips before he saw it was actually a chunk of meat in the child’s hands. Wilbur saw small pig ears twitch slightly as he got closer. 

“I’m not going to hu-” Wilbur was caught off as the child sprung at him, pushing him before making a break for it towards the forest. Wilbur let out a surprised gasp as he fell, his head cracking hard against the cobblestone path. 

Wilbur tasted ash and his body warmed as his vision swirled as spots started to appear everywhere he looked. He felt nauseous as he groaned. His ears were ringing as he heard faint screaming. A horrified girl knelt beside him. Oh, so it was her yelling. The girl’s hair was a beautiful chocolate brown with matching eyes. She had crystal tears streaming down her face. She looked so young. Why was she crying?

She was speaking. Wilbur could see her lips mouthing words, but he didn’t understand. Why was it so hot? Wait… wasn’t she familiar?

Wilbur had to close his eyes tightly as a wave of confusion hit him. When he opened them again he was alone.

He looked around and saw the piglin still running in the distance. “Wait!” Wilbur shakily got up. His head hurt and when he touched it he hissed in pain. When he pulled the hand back he saw it was covered in blood. The dizziness was still there, but Wilbur had to find that child. He spotted the beef left on the ground and grabbed it before running after the small piglin. 

The forest wasn’t too far away, but it was dense. The child had a head start, but he was still that, a child. Wilbur’s legs were much longer, and even with him a little more wobbly than normal it didn’t take long for him to catch up to the small piglin. He pulled out a torch from his bag as they got deeper into the forest and it became harder to see in the dark. He kept back though, giving the child the illusion that he was getting away while keeping pace with him. It also gave him some time to focus, the vision he had seen still at the forefront of his mind. The child was freaked out and wouldn’t listen to Wilbur if he grabbed him or tried to talk to him. Could piglins even talk? Did he understand spoken language at all?

Wilbur was a fairly charismatic person and he considered himself a master of words, but if the child didn’t understand Wilbur couldn’t work his magic to sooth the child.

They kept going until Wilbur was truly lost, a quick look back gave him nothing as they ran in the dark. There were no lights to indicate where the village was and the path had long since disappeared. He thinks they were going fairly straight, but that could have been deceiving. 

“Please! I have your food! Please stop running. I won’t hurt you, I swear!” Wilbur yelled as they began to slow down. He could at least try to talk.

The small piglin finally stopped, breathing heavily, his shoulders heaving from how much they had run. Wilbur kept his distance as he held the torch ahead of him, giving him the chance to finally see the child as he turned. 

The first thing he noticed was the mask engulfing the top portion of his face. WIlbur could only see his mouth with two small tusks poking out from his bottom lip. The mask was shaped like that of a pig’s eyes and snout, it looked like old leather that had been dyed pink a long time ago as the color was fading. It was old and tattered with stitches everywhere trying to keep it together. There were two small holes where the eyes were, but it was too dark to see the child’s actual eyes. His long ears fit perfectly with the mask to the point where Wilbur could have been fooled to think it was part of the mask, but he remembered seeing them twitch. It was real.

His hair was long, to his mid back, it was matted and a soft baby pink. His clothes were also a mess. He was filthy, covered in layers of mud and dirt that must have been there a while. As Wilbur looked closer he saw the more piglin features. The child wasn’t wearing any shoes showing off his hooven feet and pink furred legs. Wilbur could even see a small tail with a tuft of fur on the tip swishing behind him. 

Wilbur held out the meat to the child and tried to look as non-threatening as possible. “Here. I won’t let them take it.”

The child looked at him and at the beef in suspicion before throwing himself forward to snatch the meat then retreat back. He was fast and had good footwork. Wilbur was impressed. The child made grunts at him as he lifted the raw meat to his lips to take a bite.

“Wait! We should try to cook it at least. Let me start a fire?” Wilbur quickly said. “I’m not sure how good raw meat is for a piglin, but it can’t be too good. I mean, it’s better to stay on the side of caution, right?”

The child stopped and stared at him, but didn’t move. Wilbur let out a slightly awkward chuckle as he crouched down slowly and took off his backpack. The movement made him woozy and he had to steady himself with his hands flat on the ground before he could continue. He moved slowly and gave the child time to process what he was doing and time to get his head on straight. Wilbur had gotten this far, it would be a waste now if the child fled. He still had questions and this boy had answers. 

It took longer than he wished to get the fire started, but the warmth soothed the child and even got him closer to Wilbur. 

Wilbur stared into the mask as he offered his hand to the child. “May I cook the meat? He asked in a calm tone. The child paused and looked at him before willingly giving the meat to Wilbur. Finally they sat on the ground on opposite sides as they waited for the beef to finish cooking. It was a thick slice though, so it could take a while.

Wilbur hissed as he lightly touched his head again making the child focus on the injury. Looking again showed it had stopped bleeding, but it was sticky and messy. He would have to wash it before he went to bed. “Can you understand me?” Wilbut finally asked, looking at the child.

He could just make out the dull garnet colored eyes now a bit more visible from the light. He slowly nodded before pointing to his own head in the exact place where Wilbur had stopped bleeding.

Wilbur smiled. “Just a small bump. Can you speak? My name’s Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. What’s your name? I would love it if you would tell it to me.”

There was silence for a long time, so long that Wilbur was about to speak again before the child finally spoke.

“Tech.. no...blade…” The voice was quiet and hoarse and deeper than Wilbur expected, but he brightened.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Technoblade. I thought for a moment you didn’t understand me at all.” He chuckled, but Technoblade remained silent. It didn’t deter Wilbur, he had gotten something already from the child. Wait, was he a child? He was small, was that how tall piglins were as an adult?

“Are you a piglin?” He asked, but Technoblade again remained silent. Not much of a talker, Wilbur thought as he watched Technoblade shrug. The child’s shoulders were tense and he was slightly shaking so Wilbur left the questions for later.

“I haven’t seen a piglin before.” Wilbur said as he checked the beef and served a portion for Technoblade. The piglin stared at the meat then at Wilbur, more importantly his wound. The musician raised an eyebrow before Technoblade gave the meat back to him. 

“Is it bad? Does it need more time to cook?” Wilbur asked, but Technoblade shook his head. He waited as emotions contorted the piglin’s face and he chewed on his lip.

“... have some too..” The piglin said in a monotone voice, motioning to the food still on the fire. 

Wilbur looked at the food to Technoblade and smiled. “Oh, thank you!” He gave the meat back to Technoblade and carved a portion for himself. Technoblade waited until Wilbur took the first bite before devouring the warm food within moments. Wilbur laughed at the sight as grease covered the child’s face before eating the rest of his own meal. This was the start of something interesting. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything will be revealed and all questions will be answered! In due time. Thanks for reading! If you like it and have time please let me know.


End file.
